


Price To Pay

by missyfixit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Sticky Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyfixit/pseuds/missyfixit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharma has once again disappointed Tarn by not meeting his usual t-cog quota. So Tarn decides it's time to change up the way Pharma is to learn his lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price To Pay

**Author's Note:**

> First off, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS.
> 
> Okay, so I had been working on this for the longest time and I finally forced myself to finish it now. It's completely unbeta'd, so if you do see something extremely wrong, continuity-wise or spelling that makes anything impossible to understand, please let me know. Thank you and enjoy(?) the fic!

"Well, well, well. What do we have here~?" Tarn leaned down to coo into First Aid's audio, cupping his faceplate with a servo. Tarn kept his optics locked with Pharma the entire time.

"You have no business with him, Tarn. Leave him alone." The older medic growled and stepped forward, balling his servos. 

"Ah ah ah, I recommend you stay seated, dear doctor." The Decepticon stroked along Aid's faceplate as the four remaining members of the Decepticon Justice Division stepped forward.

Pharma swallowed hard and quite audibly as he saw the smirks splayed over Helex, Kaon, and Tesarus' faceplates. 

"I _told_ you. He's got nothing for you." Pharma glared at the team as a whole. " _Any_ of you. If anything, it's me you want."

Tarn tsked and shook his helm, standing straight as Kaon stepped forward to take hold on First Aid. The electric chair's actions made Pharma twitch. Tarn stepped forward, closer to the medic. "Pharma, do you know why I, _we_ are here in the first place?"

Pharma lowered his gaze to First Aid, who's visor was lit with fear and uncertainty. Pharma finally dropped his helm and stared down at the floor, unable to keep the optic to optic contact with his partner. 

"...I didn't meet my quota for this month."

"You didn't meet your quota for this month." Tarn's tone was mocking and he topped it off with a chuckle. "Not only did you not meet it, but you didn't provide me with a single t-cog. Now, isn't that a problem, Pharma?"

Pharma looked up and nodded. "I know it is. Please. Next time I won't screw it up. Please.."

"You know, each time this happens, when you fall short or otherwise, you don't seem to learn from your punishment. You're always telling me, 'next time', 'next time'. So perhaps we need to attempt an alternative approach when it comes to discipline." Without moving or turning, Tarn's low, smooth voice flows from his vocalizer, carrying a command. "Go ahead, Kaon." 

Pharma's wings twitch at the command. "Go ahead with _what_?"

Tarn chuckled and stood next to Pharma. "You'll see. Pay attention and I'll make sure your precious little First Aid doesn't get too terribly hurt~"

The jet looked to Tarn and scowled. "Why can't you just leave him alone? He's done nothing to deserve anything what you have in mind. He shouldn't be the one being punished. This falls on me."

“That it does, Pharma. That it does. But as I told you before, you never seem to learn when you're the one being punished. So I think you might take heed from now on, knowing that someone else, someone you love, is being put in harms way each and every time you decide to screw up.”

Pharma nodded his helm and growled up at the larger mech. “Alright, fine. I get it. Just leave him alone and I will make sure not to mess things up next time!”

Tarn chuckled quietly and purred as he leaned even closer to Pharma. “Well, we'll just have to wait and see, now, won't we? As for now, I think it's a little too late for a change of plans...”

A whimper coming from First Aid yanked Pharma's attention back to the situation at hand. The doctor's expression went from one of anger to one of distress, his wings drooping a bit as he watched the sight before him.

Kaon stood behind First Aid, a servo down between Aid's legs, gripping at the side seam of the Autobot's panel. His other servo rested on his hip and dug into the seams there. All the while, Kaon had his face buried in the nurse's neck, biting hard at neck cables, causing First Aid to whine each time.

“I said leave him alone, fraggit!” Pharma's voice came out as more of a plea than anything, no hint of malice, but rather laden with fear.

“Shut up, Pharma.” Tarn reached up and slapped a servo over Pharma's mouth, giving him a glare that translated if he were to bite down, there would be a serious price to pay. “Kaon, why don't you move this along a bit, hmm?”

The smaller of the two Decepticons looked up and grinned, nudging his helm against First Aid's. “Come on, Autobot. Open up. Do what I say, and things will go as smoothly as possible. Well, with me, at least.”

A demented giggle had First Aid offlining his optics as he slid back his valve cover. Kaon smirked and dragged his digits up the Autobot's thigh, brushing them gingerly over the rim of his valve.

Pharma growled and opened his mouth to protest it, but he could only keep himself quiet as First Aid keened at the intrusion. Pharma felt his tanks churn and he shot a look back up at Tarn. 

"Ah ah, I don't think so. You're going to _watch_." Tarn grabbed hold of Pharma's chin and yanked his face towards the two smaller mechs. 

Kaon dipped his helm back down to continue biting at Aid's neck cables, slowly sliding two digits in and out of his valve, scissoring them roughly each time he pulled back. First Aid lifted his arm up around Kaon's neck and shoulders, holding on to him for support. 

It didn't take too much stimulation to make First Aid overload, the Autobot arching back sharply into the Decepticon behind him.

Kaon giggled as he withdrew his digits, smearing the lubricants all over Aid's facemask. "Filthy~"

Pharma watched as First Aid panted and dropped his arm, drooping as Kaon let him go. The doctor glared back to Tarn. "Okay, I get it. Let him go. I've learned my lesson." He tried to step away from Tarn, only to get pulled back by a wing. 

"Not quite." Tarn looked up, smirking beneath his mask as he nodded to the two behemoths of the squad: Helex and Tesarus. "Who wants to go first~?"

Pharma followed Tarn's gaze and his jaw practically hit the floor. He thrashed in Tarn's grip. "NO! You can't let them do this! They'll only hurt him!"

"Now you see how your actions affect others, no?" 

Pharma only stared at Tarn in disbelief. He couldn't speak, but only try to wrap his processor around just how twisted Tarn could really be.

The leader of the group continued to grin as he pretended to ignore Pharma, looking up at Helex, who had stepped forward. He chuckled when Tesarus stepped forward as well. "I'll assume you both have something in mind, hm?"

"You bet we do, boss." Helex smirked at Kaon as the smaller Decepticon backed off, slinking back over to Vos.

The Autobot jet was squirming with anxiety, nerves, and terror. His optics widened as Helex positioned himself behind First Aid, smaller servos taking hold of the Autobot's hips and pulling him back, almost to sit on Helex's lap. The smelter opened his panel and allowed his spike to fully pressurize; his spike was fairly proportionate, though some could argue proportionate was an understatement.

Tarn chuckled and cocked his helm. "Such a shame if he were to split him in half, hmm? Then of course we would just let the Pet come in and clean up the mess."

Pharma had no idea whether Tarn was joking or not. But his optics were now locked on that massive spike forcing its way into First Aid's tight and tiny valve. He was unable to look away, despite the rather disgusting display before his optics.

The Autobot nurse let out a cry, one of pain no doubt, as he was stretched beyond his limit. Lubricant and trickles of energon ran down his thighs, only to end up as a puddle on the floor. First Aid lowered his own servos and dug his digits into Helex's servos, trying to use him for support as the larger mech began rolling his hips. 

Pharma finally managed to look away from the scene, only to look over to Tesarus, who was sitting close to the pair, languidly stroking at his own spike. _Prepping it, no doubt._

And Pharma hated it when he was right. Helex pushed First Aid forward and leaned him over as Tesarus scooted forward, pressing his spike against Aid's cheek. First Aid jerked his helm away from te phallus that was now in his face.

"I suggest you just follow along, First Aid." Tarn chortled and grabbed the back of Pharma's helm, ensuring that he wasn't going to look away.

First Aid took a sharp intake and bit his lip hard, holding back a shriek as Helex thrust back inside of him, his valve walls constricting tight around the foreign spike. He reluctantly slid back his face mask as he still managed to keep that spike out of his face, all up until the moment when Helex used one of his larger servos to hold his helm in place, forcing the Autobot to eventually wrap his lips around the head of the other behemoth's spike.

Tesarus looked down and watched First Aid take the tip of his spike into his mouth, and laughed when that was about as far as Aid could get. “Too big for ya, huh? Well that's too bad...” He looked up and grinned at Helex, who leaned forward to push First Aid's helm down a bit more. The act forced him to take more of the humongeous spike into his mouth, causing him to choke.

“Will you stop it!” Pharma continued to thrash in Tarn's hold, coolant now spilling from his optics as he continued to panic. “He doesn't deserve any of this!”

“No, he doesn't. But as I said before, what we do not only affects ourselves, but others as well~” Tarn cooed into the doctor's audio and wiped a few tears from his faceplate. “Just calm down and enjoy the show, hmmm?”

First Aid finally managed to loosen his throat tubing and take more of the spike down his throat. Even though it wasn't all too comfortable, it was better than him being hurt anymore than he had to be. Tears ran down his cheeks as he offlined his optics, only wanting this to be over and done with. But for some reasons, the feeling that was causing his tanks to churn told otherwise.

A few more thrusts and Helex finally overloaded, First Aid's valve filling to and past the brim with his searing transfluid. Helex smirked and chuckled as he watched Aid shudder through his own overload.

Helex proceeded to focus on making sure Tesarus was finished, gripping the back of Aid's helm and forcing him to bob up and down, oral fluids seeping from the sides of his mouth as he continued to gag, even though he had managed to relax a bit. Tesarus growled as he felt his oncoming overload, and Helex yanked Aid away from the other's spike. Transfluid sprayed in Aid's face, the younger mech trying to raise his arms to shield his face, but failing inevitably.

First Aid whined as Helex pulled out of him, lubricant and transfluid continuing to flow down his thighs and on to the floor. He spit out the transfluid that had seeped into his mouth, a look of pure disgust and shame crossing his faceplates. He didn't dare turn to look at Pharma, not like this.

Helex grabbed First Aid by the helm once again and pulled him up into the air, shaking him as if he were bait. “Who's next, boss?”

Kaon smirked and looked back up at Tarn. “I've got an idea. And Vos can join in too~” The mentioned mech mumbled something in the Primal Vernacular, something that turned out to be something along the lines of “why not”.

Tarn chuckled. “You do whatever you want. Just make sure you don't break him before I get my hands on him.” That only got him a glare from Pharma, who wasn't bothering to say a word anymore.

Helex dangled First Aid in front of Kaon before letting him go, the Autobot crying out weakly as he hit the ground. He shivered as Kaon picked him back up before sliding beneath him. Aid looked into Kaon's dead optics with fear and exhaustion.

“Please...enough. I'm sure he won't do this again...”

“Sorry, kid. Just following orders~” Kaon's panel slid back as he pressed their hips together, his spike practically pressurizing directly into Aid's valve.

The nurse let out a whine, which soon turned into a whimper when he felt Vos grab hold of his hips. The other mech's panel was already open, spike erect and pressing against Aid's backside. The Autobot whimpered again as he felt Vos press his spike into his valve, alongside of Kaon's.

“My my,” Tarn watched as Kaon and Vos began thrusting in and out of First Aid. “I just have no idea where they've learned all this~”

“You can't tell me this is your first time doing this, you fragger.” Pharma hissed and jerked against Tarn once again.

“Oh, you know for a fact that it's not, Pharma.” The leader chuckled as he watched Pharma's faceplates heat and turn dark red. “And remember: we still have the finale coming up~”

Another rough, syncronized thrust from both of the smaller DJD members had First Aid wailing, another overload surging through his frame as his valve clamped down around both spikes inside of them, causing them to burst and release inside of him.

First Aid's entire frame shook, warnings of recharge or even shut down, flooding his HUD. He silently prayed that his natural processes would just finally kick in and cause him to shut down.

And he started to. His optics flickered, his limbs went rigid, and his whole frame eventually collapsed on top of Kaon, giving out finally from exhaustion.

“Not yet, Autobot~” Kaon nodded for Vos to move back. As soon as he was clear, Kaon sent a strong jolt through First Aid's chassis, forcing him to reboot once again.

“He's had enough! You're only going to end up damaging him...permanently!”

“Do you really think I care, Pharma? You're the one who caused all of this, just keep that in mind. Perhaps next time you won't be so careless and actually put some effort into what you're supposed to do.”

Kaon slid back out from under the Autobot, just as easily as he had slid in. Both him and Vos picked up the Autobot and dragged him over to Tarn and Pharma, eventually laying Aid across their leader's lap.

Tarn readjusted the smaller mech and pulled either of his legs around his waist, forcing the young mech to straddle him. The leader observed the Autobot's face, taking mental notes of the transfluid that stained his faceplates and drool coming from his mouth, or even noting that his optics were fighting to stay online.

Pharma finally managed to look at the ground, away from Aid as Tarn's panel opened. A pained but weak gasp met his audios as Tarn pressed himself into Aid's abused valve, slowly, gently. He heard Tarn chuckle and mumble something to First Aid, who only threw back his helm and cried out in what seemed to be pleasure; it made his tanks _churn_.

“Is there a problem, Pharma? Are you jealous that you're not being invited to join in on the fun~?” Tarn rolled his hips in a gentle and slow pace, whimpers and moans escaping from First Aid each time he slid back into his valve.

“Why would I _want_ to join in on the _fun?_ You disgust me, Tarn. You all are disgusting. All you're doing is harming and tainting him!” Pharma's anger seeped more and more through each word he spoke.

Tarn threw his helm back in a loud laugh, almost a demented cackle. “Harming him? Tainting him? My goodness Pharma, have you even been paying attention? I'd say he actually _likes_ this~!”

Another loud, wanton moan coming from Aid's vocalizer cut off whatever Pharma had to say. He only looked back up to First Aid, taking the view in for a moment before quickly looking away; First Aid's servos were digging into Tarn's tank treads, his helm thrown back, optics offline, mouth agape and still drooling oral fluids.

“I'm surprised, Pharma.” Tarn chuckled breathily, feeling his own overload drawing near, as well as First Aid's. “I'm quite surprised that you haven't even attempted to service yourself at any point during this display...”

“That's because this is sick and uncalled for! Why the frag would I ever pleasure myself over something like _this_?”

“You're just mad because I'm fragging your little nurse instead of you. You're just _mad_ that I'm shoving my spike up into his valve, and not yours. You're mad because you don't have transfluid all over your face. You're _bothered_ because I'm about to fill _him_ up with my fluids, and not you. You're just so desperate for me to frag you into the ground as a 'punishment', to fill you up and frag you _raw_ as you scream until your vocalizer shorts out. Don't tell me you're not sore about that, Pharma. I know you are.”

Pharma had started to squirm in place, a small whimper escaping his vocalizer as he began to recall all those times when Tarn had pinned him down in return for not meeting his quota. So many times before...and now was the time where Tarn had decided to switch things up and completely turn the tables, change up the game. And that was what was killing Pharma on the inside right now.

“You're mad because I'm not inside of you, and I'm not the one making you _overload._ Or maybe I will make you overload, just not in the way you want me to. What do you say, Pharma? How about you _overload_ for me. Just this once. Just... _overload_.”

Both First Aid and Pharma came with a loud cry, Aid overloading from the increased speed and force of Tarn's thrusts and Pharma overloading by Tarn's voice alone. Pharma trembled and his wings rattled with post-charge, all while First Aid slumped and ended up draping himself over Tarn.

Tarn lifted First Aid up off of him and proceeded to lay him down next to Pharma. He chuckled as he still managed to receive a venomous glare from the doctor. The rest of the DJD chuckled and watched the three mechs. Tarn dusted himself off and closed his panel, as the rest of the Decepticons. The two Autobots remained practically sprawled on the floor.

“I'll be back next _week_ for my t-cogs, Pharma. If I don't get what I asked for, there _will_ be a hefty price to pay.”

Pharma nodded, pulling First Aid up and holding him close to his own chassis. He silently prayed and hoped that he would meet his quota for next time, because he did not want to see this, or anything worse, happen again.


End file.
